The Year of the RedHaired Goofballs
by Sasery
Summary: Just a cute little snippet I decided to write. It's the night before Fred and George leave for their final year at Hogwarts. Its very short, so its not any trouble to read, right? Please R+R!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fred and George. That's all there is to it. 

George Weasley stared out the window. He looked at the stars, at the great moon that illuminated the small bedroom. He sighed. There would be no sleep tonight.

"Hey Fred?" He said quietly to his brother.

There was no response. It was 2:30 in the morning and Fred Weasley had long since taken off for Dreamland.

"Fred?" He asked a little louder.

Still no answer.

"Fred?"

"Mm." Was the final response.

"Fred?"

"Mmm."

"Fred?!"

"Mmmm."

"FRED!?"

"What!?" Fred cried, sitting up suddenly. He glared at George before laying back down and closing his eyes.

"Fred, I've been thinking…"

"What a delightful change." He replied sleepily.

"Come on, I'm serious."

Fred's eyes snapped open. He turned over on his side and propped his head up on his hand so to get a good look at his brother. "Whatever for?"

"This… this is our last year." George said sadly. But Fred wouldn't be dragged down.

"Wow. It only took you the whole summer to figure that out?"

George chose to ignore this. "Our final year. After this, there is no more Hogwarts. No more Gryffindor, no more… Well, what have we accomplished?" He flopped onto his back and stared at a crack on the ceiling, waiting for a reply.

Fred of course, knew exactly what he was talking about. "What do you mean "what have we accomplished?" We've accomplished a hell of a lot, if you ask me! Got two and half ruddy drawers dedicated to us in Filch's office! And that's just the times we got caught!"

"That's not anywhere near…"

"How would you know?" Fred said sharply. 

George was a little taken aback by his brother's tone, but recovered quickly. "_I happened to find some old records when I was in Filch's office…"_

"Without me?"

"You were sick, remember?"

Fred thought a moment. "Ah, yes. Was that when you filled the bathroom with pudding? Corking good show, that was. Too bad I 

missed it."

"At any rate, I did a little snooping and discovered that they have half a closet full! There are records of everything! Just everything! Stuff even you and I couldn't think of!"

There was an awkward silence until Fred yawned. He turned over on his side. "Well, they're really just, you know, Professor Lupin, Harry's dad—"

"Not to me! To me they're Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail! _Our heroes! Don't you remember George? When we first found the Marauder's Map? Remember?"_

Fred closed his eyes, reliving the memory. "Yeah… We were really meant to have it. They left it behind for _us."_

"Then we should leave something behind for the next generation!"

"Like what, George? How can we possibly match that!?"

"Can't you just see it, though? How horribly dull the school will be without us to liven things up. We _need to leave a piece of us there forever! We need to make our record bigger we need to…"_

"Pull an extremely awesome prank!" They said in unison.

They simultaniously sat up in their beds, and swung their legs over the side. They faced eachother penisivley.

"I've got it!" Fred said at last. "We could… charm everyone out of their robes! Leave everyone in their undergarments!"

George laughed. "Yes! Wait… even the teachers?"

"Of course!"

"Even Snape?"

They both held their heads suddenly, "Bad mental image!"

"How are we going to go about this anyway? Where could we find a charm to get some one's clothes off?" George asked thoughtfully.

"Oh, I'm sure Percy could lend us a book on it…"

Their laughter rang out through the house, causing many shouts and complaints to errupt from the many rooms.

"Whatever we do, we'd better do it at the end of the year."

"Yeah, so we can't get detention!"

"Or get expelled!"

"And we have to make this our best year ever! No more kid stuff…"

"I like the kid stuff!" George whined. "Let's do all the kid stuff and double the amount!"

Fred shrugged. "Works for me."

George spread his arms dramatically. "This year will go down in history, as the year of the red-haired goofballs!"

After that, the conversation slowed to muttering, and they were soon asleep.

*     *     *

Connor stormed into the Gryffindor common room, dropped his books on the ground, and sat on the floor his back against the wall. 

"It's not fair." He muttered. "No one ever pays any attention to me!"

He pounded his fist against the floor and yelped in surprise as the boards gave way, leaving a wrather sizable hole.

"Oh no…" Connor moaned. As he pulled his hand out, his fingers brushed against something. Curious, he reached back in and felt around until he pulled out a rather large leather-bound book that was covered in dust.

He rubbed the sleeve of his robes against the cover until he could read the title. 

"The Year of the Red-Haired Goofballs." He read outloud. Shrugging to himself, he opened the book and began to read…

THE END

Yeah. As I said, something cute I decided to write out of boredom. Please review!


End file.
